Sister Renae Caliban
Sister Renae Caliban is an acolyte of the Battle Nuns of Prostaticus. A sympathetic idealist, Sister Caliban was assigned as Tirriph's caretaker in the later stages of his brainwashing and confinement before joining the party to investigate a mysterious incident with the Battle Nuns. Appearance Sister Caliban has soft features, which some say convey innocence while others say kindness. Her jet black hair is often tied in a ponytail, and her jade eyes are inviting. She is rarely ever seen out of her standard issue acolyte armor, but this is usual for a Battle Nun. Personality Sister Caliban's driving traits are altruism and compassion. She seeks only to help others, and she only ever exercises violence in self defense. Her kindness and understanding sets her apart from other Battle Nuns, known for their coldness. She takes great pity on those in suffering, and she goes out of her way to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Regardless of the consequences, she will stand her ground defending the weak and the pure. However, this lends itself to naiveté; because she only ever sees the good in people, she is often caught off guard by particularly deceptive people, or she misses normally telling signs of evil. Regardless of how many times her kindness and compassion have burned her, her general belief in the general goodness of others is unwavering. Early Life Born to a humble family of middle class merchants in Hialeah, Renae Caliban was an innocent and kind child. It was no joke that she would not dare harm a fly; a young Renae declared her own personal goal to protect all little and helpless things. As she grew older, she took great care of her younger sister, hovering over her like a guardian angel. The Caliban home was filled with stray animals that Renae would bring in, much to her parent's dismay, but pleading and tears convinced them to allow their newfound pets to stay. In school, Renae would interfere any time she saw other kids getting picked on, but she would never get physical. She would step into the act and tell them to stop, and she would take any beating that ensued as a result. She welcomed any amount of pain as long as she prevented the suffering of someone else. The Battle Nuns One day, Renae's classes covered the esteemed Battle Nuns of Prostaticus. Her eyes lit up reading the stories of stoic women fighting and dying to defend the Church, the innocent, and women everywhere. She knew she had to be one of them, and she spent night upon night reading their history and legends. When she brought up to her parents that she wanted to join, they insisted Renae was mistaken about what the Nuns were actually like, but Renae was committed to her dream. Her parents relented, and at the age of 16, Renae entered training as soon as she could. Over the next two years, Renae, now Sister Caliban, found her image of shining female knights a little incorrect. Over the course of her training, she found the Battle Nuns to be less compassionate than she expected, and they sometimes came across more like cold, seasoned soldiers. Though she learned the Battle Nun ideology, said their prayers, and practiced their ways with true passion, Renae felt like the Battle Nuns needed new perspective. Renae wanted the Battle Nuns to become what her younger self envisioned: a true force for equality and protectors of the defenseless. She made it her new personal goal to rise up positions of power, and she would work to change the Battle Nuns from the inside. Only then could she reform the Nuns into what she always imagined; however, she was merely an Acolyte, and she had a long way to go. Until she reached the top, she would be the best that she can be and become a model Battle Nun to inspire others to goodness. The Gaping Asshole of the World Sister Caliban was 18 when the Gaping Asshole of the World opened. Even before the demons came flooding out, she knew it was sign of bad things to come. Some weeks after, Florida was overwhelmed by the demon might, but the battalion commander Zoe Quinn made the decision to begin evacuating towns and seek refuge in neighboring countries. Along with the rest of her regiment, she helped her family and friends escape Hialeah, She stayed behind at a newly established camp while her relatives were safely welcomed into elf towns. The Battle Nuns took up helping with border defenses initially, where Sister Caliban witnessed new levels of horror as demon hordes and desperate refugees both approached the border. The Battle Nuns found their resources growing slim as additional battalions reached the border and subsequent battles had their toll. Sister Caliban acted as a healer during the fights, and she struggled to cope with the injuries and sometimes deaths of her sisters. When the demons ceased their advance, the battalion retreated to more a inland camp. Tirriph Close to a promotion from her Acolyte status, Quinn ordered Caliban to care for and watch over a prisoner that one of the other battalions brought with them. He has been receiving punishment and "education" for three weeks now, and Quinn believed he was ready for a sister to help change his view. She was horrified to learn that this man killed a Battle Nun, and he had the audacity to deny his actions. Despite her fear, she vowed to do her best to help him reform. She was expecting the murderous Tirriph to be a cold, unfeeling creature, but when she gazed upon near-naked, bruised, and beaten man before her in a cage, she only saw someone deserving of pity. This prisoner, not even educated enough to read, would spend his days either exercising or muttering to himself in the fetal position. At first, she only did the minimum of what was required -- ensure Tirriph survives with food and water and keep an eye on him. After two days, she began to talk to Tirriph while on duty. As he talked, she never once got the impression of a murderer. She sensed only fear and guilt in this broken man. Gazing upon the immense lashing scars scattered across his back, she wondered if his punishments helped him learn the weight of his crime. She never approved of the Nuns' punishment methods, even if they did get results. Every time she brought up the Battle Nun he killed, he would immediately start weeping and mumble incoherently. Whatever they did to him, it worked. To avoid the sobbing fits, she would change the subject to what Tirriph did in the past. She learned he was an adventurer, part of a group who had a divine goal to close the Gaping Asshole of the World. Caliban wondered how much of the stories he told were true; he spoke of great acts of honor from group, saving towns and cities wherever they could. If what he said is true, how could he murder a Battle Nun in cold blood? When she asked Quinn about the details, Quinn explains Tirriph was found cradling the body of a dead Battle Nun named Scarlett like some kind of plaything. The amount of damage to the poor girl's body was sickening -- bears would have been less brutal. He was crying when they found him, most likely out of disappointment that his sick fun had been ruined. He refused to let go his dead toy, and they had to pry the girl's body away from him. When Sister Caliban explains his exploits and his goal, Quinn tells her not to believe his lies. Cruel murderers like him would say anything to incur pity, and he was taking advantage of Caliban's kindness. Nonetheless, Caliban had a hard time imagining the sad creature in the cage as a hero turned murderous maniac. Sister Caliban began to enjoy Tirriph's company in the two weeks she spent with him. They would pray to Prostaticus together, and she would read from the Battle Nun's field manual for him. Tirriph seemed to agree with what he was learning, and in a short time, he seemed just as dedicated to their beliefs as any other Battle Nun. Despite his new faith, she could still tell guilt was tearing at Tirriph's heart. No matter how she approached it, she could never get Tirriph to bring up the dead Battle Nun. She knew she could help reform this man, and he could rejoin society in time. While conducting her daily prayer with Tirriph, she was surprised to find a strange group entering the camp. A mage and what looked like a homeless person riding a bison approached her. She was ecstatic to learn one of these strange men was a former group member of Tirriph's. Perhaps through them, she could learn more about his past, and Caliban can find the key she needs to save him from his guilt. Pennsylvania Sister Caliban joined the party, along with Tirriph, while investigating the attack of two Battle Nuns in the Forbidden Woods. She found herself struggling to deal with the occasionally brutal actions of the party, though overall she admired them. The party eventually found themselves in Pennsylvania, unable to leave. They stumbled upon the Hotel Pennsylvania and became worker slaves to Count Dankula and Gremblo Ramsey. While in their rooms, the party wanted to see if they could contact the ghost of Scarlett to ask her about Cockblockula. Caliban hesitantly agreed to use her body as the vessel for Scarlett's spirit, but Philip interrupted the seance, causing Scarlett's spirit to wholly take over Sister Caliban's body. Caliban's soul was pushed to the sideline, watching through the eyes of her body but unable to control herself in her own mental prison.